exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Malva Malebranche
Malva Malebranche is an individual subjected to a Curse of Intemporality. Story A young policewoman with a talent for weapons, she was sent in the midst of the nineteenth century to investigate the actions of a mysterious girl known as Elizabeth Liddle. Elizabeth however trapped Malva, alongside Paul Seckendoff, in a never-ending loop, akin to a Chessboard prison. She was eventually freed by Dorothee McDaniels. Malva nevertheless kept a strange Curse of Intemporality that made so she existed in several points in time simultaneously; the SCP Foundation, noticing that, sent Xavier Curtis to kidnap her in 2017. There, Malva was offered to be either imprisoned or to serve as a soldier under a tight-controlled project, Abletwo. Malva reluctantly accepted said offer. However, Malva stumbled upon a vast conspiracy launched by a mysterious Black Queen seeking to obtain control over the entire world. Alongside Xavier, performing various missions, she managed to obtain enough information to decipher a ritual allowing to alter the world's structure, and thus was authorized to quickly collect the ingredients all across the country. The last ingredient, however, turned out to be Xavier and Malva's child from the future, Erik Curtis. Contacted by the Black Queen, Malva accepted to defect and ran away alongside with Xavier and Erik, encountering the Black Queen who turned out to be Alison Chao, Xavier's colleague, and his seemingly dead wife who was enhanced by the Foundation and given a new identity. After a massive confrontation, Malva managed to convince Alison to calm her destructive urge, leading in the four of them quickly escaping the Foundation's pursuit by claiming an alliance with the Cheshire Corporation. When the Corporation became the Cheshire Isle, Malva kept training, preparing for the day her skills would once again come to use. Appearance Malva is a blonde, red-eyed slightly muscular woman dressed in casual clothing, be it a policewoman's attire in 1850 or a heavy leather jacket and jeans in 2017. Personailty Malva is a rough individual who somewhat lacks in subtlety - she has tendencies to violence and has almost been kicked out of the police several times due to her lack of self-control and brutality over the slightest provocation. Despite that, Malva possesses a surprising calm - when it isn't disrupted by an outside factor - and an iron determination to boot. Slightly hedonistic, extremely emotional between missions, with a penchant for alcoholic beverages and sports cars, Malva is quite eccentric for a cop, but her sense of justice is impeccable and she never strikes down people deemed innocent; she possesses a natural pragmatism and cynicism that contribute to her talent as an agent. She also has a strong bond with Xavier, despite treating him as a 'human robot' at first due to his lack of emotions. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Malva's abilities are no longer on the scope of a mere human, instead transcending the boundaries of normal physical capabilities in terms of strength, endurance, accuracy and speed. * Curse of Intemporality: She cannot die of old age, realistically, due to a disruption that makes it so her exact position in time and space is never quite fixed. Storylines * New Age Dawning briefly features her. * Foundation Files M features her as a central protagonist. Trivia * Malebranche is the name of a subtype of demons encounters in Dante's Divine Comedy. Malva could be interpreted as a Spanish expression ('it isn't going well'). Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Time